


Favoletta della buonanotte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sabaku no Gaara [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gaara racconta una storia a suo figlio.Scritta per #30dayshathseptember di Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.Fandom: NarutoPrompt: 18. C'era una volta
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Sabaku no Gaara [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928941
Kudos: 5





	Favoletta della buonanotte

Favoletta della buonanotte

“C’era una volta…”. Iniziò Gaara.

Boruto lo fissava con gli occhi sgranati, stringendo il suo lenzuolo con disegnate delle giraffe.

La cameretta era illuminata dalla luce proveniente dalla sua lampada a forma di fungo.

“… Un principe maledetto a trasformarsi in un mostro gigantesco ogni volta che si addormentava. Perciò non dormiva mai.

Aveva così tanto sonno… Proprio sonno…”. Raccontò Gaara.

Boruto si strofinò gli occhi con i pugni paffutelli. I suoi capelli dorati erano disordinati.

“… Finché un giorno non incontrò un guerriero coraggioso…”. Proseguì Gaara.

Sulle pareti c’erano dei disegni di volpi.

Gaara disse “… Che salvò il principe tanto assonnato. Che sbadigliava sempre…”. Sbadigliò un paio di volte.

Boruto sbadigliò a sua volta e affondò il capo nel cuscino.

“… Lo aiutò ad annullare il maleficio ed il principe poté mettersi a dormire…”.

Gaara sorrise, vedendo che Boruto si era addormentato.

Posò un bacio sul capo del figlio e si allontanò, trovando Naruto sulla porta.

Quest’ultimo si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

Gaara chiuse la porta, mentre Naruto gli diceva: “Quella favola mi sembrava una storia familiare”.

Gaara gli avvolse il braccio intorno alla vita.

“Ho omesso che ogni tanto quel guerriero al principe non lo faceva riposare per _altri_ motivi” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

[210].


End file.
